Lovedramaand tricks
by endofstory.thankyou
Summary: Oneshot.Hm.Things happen,hospitals,kissing,fighting....read to find more.


cameron and cloe have been dating for quite some time now and high school was almost over.cameron was planning on proposing but he was waiting for the right time.He didn't want to scare her into marraige but he didn't want them to break up because he loved her so much, after all he is proposing to her. "I don't know dylan.maybe i shouldn't even do this."cameron said to his best friend dylan. "dang cameron make up your mind.last week you were shopping for a tuxedo then today you're having second thoughts.what's it gonna be?" "Dylan you just don't get it,i love her so much but i don't think she loves me as much as i love her.." "you keep telling me this cameron but when are gonna stop?This is confusing me and i'm not even the one getting married!" "You know what dylan,just leave it's obvious you don't want to help me i don't even know why we're friends anymore all we do now is fight." "Fine.If this is how it's gonna be maybe we should just stop being friends.I have better friends anyway i don't need to waste my time with you anymore." "THEN LEAVE!" dylan walks off as mad as he can be.but when he hears a loud thump and someone shouting call 911 he turns around, when he sees his ex best friend lying motionless on the ground he was stunned but then he realized that cameron walked off mad by himself, he had nothing to do with it so he just walked off into the mall to find sasha.

"Hey dylan!"sasha called over to him. "hey..how are you?"dylan asked. "Uhm, i'm fine..are you?You don't seem the same.Why aren't you with Cameron?" "Yes,yes I'm fine me and Cameron just had a little fight that's all." "Oh.I'm sorry are you okay?I mean he was your best friend." "Sasha i already told i'm alright stop worrying and you were more good to me than he ever was." "You can't blame me for worrying so much, i'm your girlfriend and sometimes I get worried." "Trust me, it's okay." "Well what was the fight about?" "I don't know if I should tell you.You might tell her." "Tell who what?What is it?" "Okay,well Cameron has been planning on proposing to Cloe for weeks now or maybe months something like that and then I got mad because it was to confusing." OH MY GOSH! Cloe's been talking about spending the rest of her life with him for like ever since they started going out!Where is he?" "I'm guessing on his way to the hospital." "Why would he be going to the hospital,Dylan what happened?" "...Well after our fight he stormed off mad and when i heard a thump and then someone shouting call 911 i turned around and he was lying on the ground.." "Oh my gosh,we've got to get Cloe and get over there now,COME ON!"

An hour later they're at the hospital and trying to find Cameron's room.When they finally find it Cameron is laying in bed watching tv.Cloe walks in first and gives him a gentle hello,and kiss on the cheek."Cameron.I love you I'm so happy you're okay I can't believe you got hit by a car." "Cloe, I didn't get hit by a car,I hit my dads car,while he was shopping and then I fell down out of dehydration." "Oh.Okay.I still love you.When will you be out?" "In an hour or two." "Great.What do you want to do after?" "i was thinking lunch.My dads treat." "Sounds perfect."they lean in and kiss each other [again."Well I'm gonna send in Dylan and you two need to work out your problems and i'm not leaving just in case either of you get mad and try to kill." "Fine." Cloe gestures Dylan into the room.Then it begins..."Hey man,look I'm sorry for all the confusion i caused you i didn't mean to it's just that i needed someone to talk to and you're my best friend and i love all your answers because you make everything funny and weird." "Yeah.thanks man i'm sorry to if i didn't get mad then none of this would have happened.We cool?" "Yeah,we're good."Two hours pass and they're all sitting in there watching tv when the nurse comes in and tells cameron he's able to leave.They all go out for lunch,Camerons dads treat.Later at the Bratz pad Cloe and Cameron announce that tomorrow is their wedding day. "WHAT!?you told me you were just proposing to her!"Dylan angrily screamed. "Well man,I lied.It was all a trick.I learned it from you,by the way you're my first best man." "What about me?"Eitan jealously asks. "You're my second" "Sasha, Jade, Yasmin you guys are my bridesmaids,i have the most hottest dresses ever made in my closet for you guys." Cloe explained to the girls

The Next Day

Cameron and Cloe on the stadium in front of thrills with frills kissing their dating years goodbye."WOOOO!!!Lets dance!"Jade yelled. "Cloe,I'm doing an article about this in out magazine,I wanted to know why you guys got married in front of thrills with frills?" Yasmin asked curiously. "Well Yasmin,we both met in the mall,we both shop at the mall,we both go to the mall everyday,and we started going out in the mall so we thought that since we both love the mall why not get married in the mall and thrills with frills just happened to have a minister working there at the time for a little extra money for his family that he said he would marry us in front of thrills with frills for $500.00 if we sponsored them in our magazine at least twice,but we didn't have the money so I asked why not for free and then we'll put thrills with frills in every issue of the magazine and he said yes!Cloe answered in a couple of breaths. "Wow true love really does conquer all doesn't it?" "Maybe we should get married Pretty Princess."Eitan said as he gazed into her eyes."Yeah,when the time is right,and that's not now okay Eitan?""Okay.." "Dylan,i told you everything would work out.I love you!" "I love you to Sasha."

[the end


End file.
